Mindless Babble
by Lioness-Goddess
Summary: A few extremely random conversations between our favorite foursome. One shot.


Disclaimer: If I owned them, I would be getting my butt over to the production studio and making more episodes!

-

"Don! Don! DOOONNNNIIIEEEE!!!" Mikey's voice echoed through the lair.

Donatello looked up in annoyance from his computer. "WHAT?" he yelled back.

"DO YOU WANT TO COME TO THE MOVIES?"

Don frowned. He hadn't caught all of that. "WHAT?"

"I SAID, DO YOU WANT TO COME TO THE MOVIES!?"

Don nodded. Now he understood what Mike was asking him. "YEAH, SURE," he yelled out the door, logging out of his screen.

Coming out of his room, Don found himself face to face with Master Splinter. "My son," Splinter sighed, "Next time you wish to have a conversation with your brother, please do not yell it across the lair. Or New York City, for that matter."

Don blushed. "Sorry sensei, won't happen again."

Satisfied, Splinter disappeared into the kitchen, never to be seen again…(just kidding.)

Don met Mike, Raph and Leo in the living room. "Ready?" Mike asked. However, his question was completely useless as he could see very plainly whether his brothers were ready or not.

"Mikey," Leo said, "That question is completely useless. You can plainly see whether we're ready or not."

"Well, are you?" Mikey asked, Leo's logic sailing right over his head.

Don, Leo and Raph rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Yes," Leo said flatly. "Let's go."

Once inside the theater, the four turtles filed into the seats. Leo on the outside, Raph next to him, withDon in the middle andMikey on the other end.

"Hey, you ever wonder why we always do everything in the exact same order?" Mikey asked.

"It's just the way it's always been done," Leo decided.

"Yeah, but why?" Mikey asked, still not satisfied.

"Because, Mikey, it goes from eldest to youngest in our family. Okay?"

"No, not okay!" Mikey said. "How do you even know I'm the youngest? It's not like we have birth certificates."

"Splinter just assumed the birth order because of the way we acted and developed, Mikey." Don said.

"Yeah, but-"

"Mikey, you're the youngest because you act the most immature, and because the all powerful fanfiction writers up there willed it so. So there, and shut up," Raph said, beginning to get annoyed.

Mikey looked uncomfortable and stared at the ceiling.

"What are you doing, Mikey?" Leo asked.

"Looking for the all powerful fanfiction writers, why?"

Leo just groaned, and all conversations stopped as the movie started.

On the way home, Mikey absently rested his eyes ona billboard, displaying recent graffiti from the Foot and Purple Dragons. "Hey," he said suddenly, getting an idea, "Who do you think would win in a fight? A Jedi or a ninja?"

All four brothers were silent, contemplating it for a minute. "A Jedi," Raph said finally.

Leo looked at him weirdly. "How do you figure?"

"Well, Jedi's got those lightsaber things. They could knock down a ninja in a second."

Leo frowned. "But ninjas have stealth, and the really good ones can sneak up on anyone. I bet I could sneak up on a Jedi and knock him out," Leo said triumphantly.

"But couldn't the Jedi sense you coming with the Force?" Don argued.

"No," Mikey said, "Because if you read every single Star Wars book in existence like I have, you would know that people not from the Star Wars galaxy are immune to the Force."

All three brothers stopped and stared at Mikey. "Mikey….you're a Star Wars fan?" Raph said in disbelief. "I woulda figured from Donnie….but you!? Since when do you even know how to read?"

Mikey glared at him. "Same as you, dumb-butt. How do you think I read all those comic books?"

At the insult, Raph growled and began reaching for a sai, but Leo's hand stopped him. "He didn't mean it Raph," Leo said.

"I did too!"

"Mikey…"

"Stop it guys," Don said wearily. "We're almost home. And besides. I'm not a Star Wars fan-"

"He's a Trekkie!" Raph interrupted helpfully.

Don frowned. "Raph, technically saying 'Trekkie' is offensive. It's 'Trekk_er_.'"

Raph rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. I say Trekkie."

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Mikey's voice piped up again. "Jedi or Samurai?"

"Jedi."

"Jedi."

"Jedi."

It was unanimous. Mikey was confused. "I thought ninjas and samurais were the same?"

Leo shook his head. "They're not. And besides, imagine a samurai fighting a Jedi in all that armor! He'd be like an upside down turtle if he fell down."

The turtles laughed quietly at the irony of what Leo had just said.

"Man, I can't wait to get home!" Raph said suddenly.

"Why?" Don asked.

"Me an' Case are gonna go out, maybe bust a few butts."

Mike shook his head. "You're crazy."

Raph grinned, almost evilly. "I know."

Mikey stared at him for a minute, then kicked a pebble, frustrated. "You take all the fun out of calling youcrazy, because you _are_ crazy!" he grumped.

Raph just grinned.

Leo and Donnie just shook their heads, and thanked the almighty beings above when they spotted the correct manhole.

"So…" Mikey said, helping Don to move the heavy lid. "Shredder or…."

-

Splinter's ears pricked as he heard the unmistakable sounds of his sons returning home. Although it seemed they were fighting over something….even though he could hear Michelangelo's laugher.

"No way!" Raph was saying, "The teletubbies would so totally kick his butt! Shredder would be freaked!"

"Oh come on, Raph," Leo said angrily, "What would they do? Sic the bunnies on him?"

Raph frowned. "No, _Leo_," He said, stressing his brother's name. "They would drown him in pudding. Duh."

Mikey leaned against the doorframe, wracked with laughter. "So…" he said, giggling in between breaths, "The X-men or-"

"NO!" His brothers all shouted at the same time, and immediately pounced on the unfortunate turtle.

Splinter shook his head and began backing away slowly. _Kids. _

**THE END**

A/N: Just so you guys know, many of these conversations actually took place between my friends and I. Thought it was high time to work them into a fic.


End file.
